Universes
In HoraceLand, there are numerous universes mainly based on the counterparts. In the story a mysterious stone broke hole in the multiverse and created a bridge that allowed anyone to go through and visit any of the universes. The story's main villain Reocha, plots to purge the multiverse in eternal darkness. List of Universes Timeless Town : The universe based on 1930's classic cartoons and the original Floyd Gottfredson comics of the 30's. The universe itself consists of a small suburban town complete with a river and forest. Basically the entire world is grey scaled to fit the original 30's tone. Residents: Detective Horace, "Mother" Clarabelle, Itsey-Betsy, Pete (1930's form), Slyvester Shyster, and The Phantom Blot. Main Street, Toontown : Based on the television series House of Mouse, more taking place within the House of Mouse club itself. It pretty much stands out like in the original series. In HoraceLand, the club itself after hours is used as one of the two places held for meetings (other than Royal Kingdom) with snack and drinks provided, although Tutor Horace is not impressed with the gizmos Tech Horace carries. Residents: Tech Horace, Gossip Clarabelle, Text Betsy, Landlord Pete Supernova Station : Based on the fan comic Interstellar Detectives, Serves as the lab, jail, and hospital, Supernova station carries advance technology that even Tech Horace would be jealous of, it also includes a medical wing to treat the injured, a jail to carry out villains, and a hi-tech room for repairing electronics or weapontry of all kinds. Tutor Horace however made it a place for training to fight the villains of every universe. Residents: Interstellar Horace, Star Clarabelle ,Hailey Betsy, Rimidalv Vollin, Assassin Hirm, Arasonya Suburban City ' : Based on the television series ''Mickey Mouse Works, ''Serving as nothing more than just a place to rest and relax. Suburban City is the easiest to pass. Residents: Nervous Horace, Pauline Pig, Pete, The Phantom Blot '''Terre Des Mousquetaires ' : Based on the direct-to-video film ''Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers, ''Lieutenat Clarabelle's home and also another training field. The streets by day are nice and calm but a night it becomes filled with crime and corruption. Residents: Lieutenant Clarabelle, Musketeer Betsy, Assassin Horace, Captain Pete '''Royal Kingdom : Based on the 1990 short The Prince and The Pauper, Tutor Horace's home and the universe that is the center of the multiverse bridge. The library served as the first and temporary battlefield for Tutor Horace and Lieutenant Clarabelle. Elizabeth also uses it when confronting Tutor Horace. The Banquet hall is used much like the House of Mouse club for the meetings. Residents: Tutor Horace, Peasant Clarabelle, Lady Betsy, Katlyn, Captain Pete, Elizabeth (as Tutor Horace's "Best Student") Mars : Based on Maximum Horsepower, The lair of HoraceLand's main villains. Mars stands out to be not only the villains' layer but also one of the main battleground. Residents: Maximum Horace, Alya aka Alice, Christoph, Reocha,(The first four do not really live in Mars.), Clou, The Phantom Blot, Pete, Elizabeth (under Reocha's control) Disney Town : Based on the Kingdom Hearts series, the town is more of another leisure place like Suburban City, Disney Town is used mostly for residence and is the third battlefield. Residents: Shy Horace, Aqua, Elizabeth (KH Betsy), Pete Dolmen : Based on the comic series Wizards of Mickey, The land of magic both good and evil, where more danger lurks at every corner, only a Wizard or a Sorceress can make the land good. Residents: Sorceress Clarabelle, Mystic Betsy, Sorcerer Horace, Pete, The Phantom Blot, The Beagle Boys. Category:HoraceLand